Yay! Another Object Show/Transcript
Illusion Episode 1 Script Orange: This was a good idea. (Orange falls) Orange: Aaaaaaah! (Wii U walking) Wii U: This is so hard finding contestants to compete in my show. (Orange lands on ground and IPad walks to orange) Ipad: Stupid! (Gumball walks to watermelon) Gumball: Are you sleeping?- (Watermelon interrupts Gumball) Watermelon: AH! Don't scare me! And yes I am sleeping because there is nothing to do. Gumball: Well do what any of the girl would do. Date boys. Watermelon: What? Gumball: Observe. (Gumball walks to sandwich) Gumball: Hey cutie pie. (Sandwich walks away causing gumball to cry) (Camera shows wii u walking then shows camera walking) Shampoo: I'm board! (Conditioner shows surprise face) (Blows loud wind) (Conditioner kisses Orange) (Orange falls) (Wii remote riding on something) (Two hours later) (Wii remote rides an bumps to a rock than camera) Wii U: Uh sorry. (Shows surprise face) (Two minutes later) Wii U: And that's what im offering to. Orange: It all sounds great but what's the prize? Wii U: I'll tell you when the season is over. (intro) Ipad: So what's the first challenge? Wii U: That's what I'm getting too!!!! Watermelon: Yeah iPad! You already know that he is going to explain this stuff! (IPad shows mad face) Wii U: So the TV will explain our next challenge. Maybe because I don't want to! TV: So do you know how are you right here? Not anymore! your first challenge IS TO GO ALL THE WAY TO FLORIDA! And the first two to get there will be team captains. Ready? GO! (Five minutes later) (4 contestants live in at boat) Orange: I already told you not all of you can fit in here! ipad: Well you're so smart. Why won't you make it bigger? Orange: It's complicated. ipad: So does your face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange shows weird face) Watermelon: orange have a fair point. Only one of us will go with him. Strawberry: But who? Camera: I don't know about you But I'm gonna walk. ipad: walks are for losers. Watermelon: Thanks for letting me ride with you. iPad: dang it he took that loser watermelon! strawberry: well they are in loooooooooooove! (two more hours later) Orange: Hey look there is the finish line. watermelon: but I want to be in teams not be enemies. So do you want to be team captains? Orange: of course! I'm a great leader! (watermelon gives orange the win) Wii u: and orange is the first team captain! Ipad: Well would you look at that! Orange: what? How did you get here So quickly? ipad: I took your teleporter. You really need to hide your things. wii u:so as soon as everyone gets here orange and iPad will pick the teams (two hours later) wii u: everyone's here so go ahead. orange: I choose watermelon. ipad:than I'll take camera. orange: sandwich ipad:strawberry orange: cookie ipad: shampoo orange: gumball Ipad: conditioner orange: then I'll guess I'll take remote. (cup went on iPads team) (Orange and iPad argues) Wii u: now it's time for the next challenge! ipad: wait what about team names. orange: well I want my team to be the great a's ipad: and I want my team to be the number 1's wii u: ok your next challenge is a cooking challenge. each of you get a stove and uh you have To find the ingredients. Go. Conditioner: OMG! We are going to cook with orange! orange: we're on different teams. (conditioner cries) iPad: Ok guys we are going to make a pie. Get the ingredients. NOW! Cup: I have the blueberries. (Orange cooks) (iPad bakes pie) wii u: time is almost up guys. (5 seconds later) wii u: time is up. Ok I'm going to introduce you to a person called base clif. He's a judge. Base Clif: Hi guys! wii u: he won't be judging this competition though. ipad: here is my pie. wii u: this is terrible so orange's team wins Because their dish is better and iPads. ipad: hey wii u: so vote who you want from the number 1's which is iPads team. Voting ends september 24th. Remember to comment to vote. Next episode comes out October 20th. (credits) Category:Transcripts